Basically A 'Food Battle'
by Fallen-Music
Summary: "Yo, Komatsu." "Rei-chan!" Catching food, battling food and bad guys, and meeting new friends sure takes a toll on both mind and soul. The body is fine, unless your a normal and typical human. Too bad this chick isn't normal or typical, meet Reita a Gourmet Hunter who likes to travel and taste all types of food. Toriko and the gang are slowly in-snared into her pace


There is some mild cursing in the chapter and probably the following as well, consider yourself warned

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"ATTACKS"**

 **Time skips or change of view**

 **Animals and capture level**

* * *

Giving a small sigh, she rubs the back of her neck, _'Ugh, I so slept the wrong way.'_ As she cracks her neck

"Reita!"

Stopping in her tracks she looks over her shoulder. Orange, wispy, hair catches her attention, along with the large smile, and waving hand. She easily returns the smile, "Rai!" She greets, as he wraps his arms around her, "It's good to see you."

Pulling away he nods, "Yea! You've been so busy hunting, that I was thinking you didn't love me anymore." He cries into his arm. A giggle leaves her lips, "How was the hunt, this time?"

"It was great. Got the Jeweled Star just in time, the client was extremely happy. I got a bonus for it too." He gives a proud sound, "That's right!" She exclaims. Reaching into her bag she pulls out a gray small bag with the top being tied with a ribbon. Untying said top she pulls out a star shaped object, the main color being black, while petal like shapes made five ovals of all types of blue with a golden star in the center

Raiden looks at the stars with sparkles, "Is it?"

She grins, "Jeweled Star at its peek." As she gently hands the fruit to his hands, "I happened to find this one on my journey. My client asked for the golden one, which are more rare than that one, but in my opinion the blue is rarer."

Gulping down the saliva he looks at her, "Can I have it?" His puppy dog eyes going to work

Reaching forward she pats his head, although she had some difficulty with him being a few good inches taller than her, "Of course. I brought it for you, Ryuu already has his."

"Thank you!" He cheers, before bringing her into a hug. Looking at the fruit he tilts his head, "How do you eat it?"

She hums to herself, "I can't remember. Stop by the restaurant later today, Ryuu knows how to cook it."

Looking at the jewel fruit he nods to himself, "Reita." Noticing the lack of child-ness and giddy attitude, she gives him her full attention, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you just got back, but a client of mine needs an ingredient, one that I don't have or can get." Humming to herself she urged him to continue, "They're called Dream Eggs."

Her eyes widen slightly, "Dream Eggs!?"

"Yea. They're laid at The Baron Archipelago, in cold water lakes or ponds."

Confusion washes over her face, "There? Why doesn't the client hire some men then? The animals aren't very tough there."

He sweat drops at her hand gestures, "Not everyone is strong like you." He mumbles, "Well, his hired men were, um...well, they haven't returned from the island and it's a high percentage that they are dead. He's willing to pay a high price for anyone who can get them, not forgetting that no one actually knows what lays the eggs." He adds as an after thought

Running her hand through her hair she grins, "Tell him I got the job."

He smiles, "Great! The client needs about a dozen of them." He gives her a thumbs up, "Good luck. I have a stall that needs opening and running, so I'll see you later." He chirps, before running off

"He calls it a stall...as if, that idiot." She giggles to herself, as she walks away

Walking down the familiar streets that lead towards her house, she can't help the twitch of her nose at a familiar scent that mingled with the crowd. Looking around the area does she spot a short statue, that reminded her of a certain promising chef that worked really hard. Deciding that her nose was playing with her mind she continues her walk, "Rei-chan!" Yelled a voice

Looking back she spots a running and smiling shorty, "Yo, Komatsu."

Komatsu stops a couple of feet before her, as he slowly caught his breathe, "It's really you." He smiles, before taking in her attire. Her maroon-red hair was left tumbling past her shoulder, while the usual set of bandages loosely hug at her neck. A dark blue short sleeve, cropped, shirt hung loosely against her with a simple white jacket over it, the hoodie being lined in fur. Black, mid-thigh, shorts are buckled down by a belt, as black sneakers adore her feet. Her usual black canvas backpack lay on her back

She returns the smile, "Yea, been a while since I last saw ya." A teasing gleam sparkles in her eyes, "Was hoping you'd at least grow taller."

"I did grow! You just grew too fast!" He pouts, before a small depressing aura washes over him, "I need your help."

Her eyes shine, "Really? With what?"

He fiddles with his thumbs for a moment, before speaking, "Well, the director told me to ask one of the Bishokuya named Toriko-san to get him a Galala Crocodile." His eyes mold into puppy dog eyes, "Can you come with me too, since you're also a Bishokuya? Please, please pleeeease." He begs

A conflicted look shows on her face, "I don't know." His face drops a bit, "Well, I guess I can give you some support, since I'm also going to the Baron Archipelago."

"Thank you!" As he hugs her

She pats his head, "But I'm going to have to leave you, since I'm also hunting for an ingredient for a client." She informs. He just giddily nods his head, "Where is this Toriko-san anyway?"

The two were soon walking through the near by forest, before reaching a cliff. Sitting near the ledge on a rock sat a blue haired male, who wore an orange shirt and regular navy shorts. A hand-made fishing rod lay in between his hands, as a large bug floated on the water, Komatsu swallows his nervous lump and takes two shaky steps forward, while Reita watched in amusement at her friends' nervousness

"U-Um, my name is Komatsu, and this is m-my friend Reita. We've come to offer you a job, Bishokuya." Gulping down the rest of his nerves he straightens out, "The international Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is having a gourmet party. They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party."

Silence reigned over the three, ' _Wow, he's really concentrated. Makes me wonder what he's aiming for.'_ Reita thought, as she looks towards the sky

"Um, are you listening?" Toriko twitches slightly, "Toriko-san?"

Without warning the bug lurched underwater, as Toriko grinned, "Here it is!" He roared, as he yanked his fishing rod. In turn it pulled out a gigantic fish with lobsters arms

' _Amazing!'_

' _The birds around here are usually hungry at this time of day.'_

As if on cue, a brightly colored bird swooped in and took the food, "Hey! That's my prey!" As he pulled the fishing rod, bringing both animals to the ground, causing a dust cloud. Toriko walks to his food with a large grin, "And I got a Five-Tailed Great Eagle along with it. Guess this is what they mean by, 'killing two birds with one stone'." He jokes

Komatsu shakes in his place, ' _A Crawdad-fish and a Five-Tailed Great Eagle, I've never actually seen them get caught before. So cool!'_

Reita glances down at Komatsu and smiles fondly, ' _They might be a match.'_

"Toriko-San, I'm sure the Galala Crocodile can be caught if you're on the job!" Komatsu exclaimed, getting said mans' attention

"What? Galala Crocodile?"

"Yes!" His eyes slightly shine, "Besides being really difficult to find, it's biology is a mystery. They say even with a tank it's hard to bring one down! It's a ferocious creature." While he contorts a scared face

Stepping forward, she plants her hand on his head, "So, you mind helping him out?"

"That's a top-class ingredient. Just one piece is 100,000 yen. It's marbled throughout with fat, and tastes like a delicious tender high-grade king Crab meat combined with A5 grade top-quality Wagyu Beef. The Galala Crocodile is irresistible!"

Reita whole heartedly agreed, but she couldn't help but cringe at the drool, "Does that mean?" Komatsu asks, hope lacing in his words

"Let's head out!"

"Yea!"

 **MINI-TIME SKIP**

The trio, plus one, were soon on a boat heading straight towards Baron Archipelago. Komatsu was sitting on his knees, his attire consisted of a Khaki shirt and pants with a backpack next to him. Reita wore a skin tight orange, long sleeve, wrapping neck shirt. Black skin tight jeans cover her legs, while black boots adore her feels, and a simple black gakuen jacket lay open. A simple white pouch is strapped to her left thigh and waist

"Sorry to both you Tomu. By the way, why are you two coming?"

"I needed a ride to Baron Archipelago, and to support Komatsu."

"I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of the Galala Crocodile." Komatsu answers, as Reita pulls her hair into a high-pony

Toriko looks over to him, "Are you a chef?"

Confusion showed on his face, "Huh? How'd you know? I mean, it's true I was given the position of head chef at 'Gourmet Hotel' but..."

Reita smacks Komatsu's back, "Don't be so modest about it, hold the title with pride. Not everyone becomes head chef at your age." She cheers

"That's a 5 star hotel!" Toriko yells in shock, "I thought I smelled some high-grade ingredients from you." He mumbles to himself. Komatsu looks at his hands in puzzlement, "They're imbued from the small from handling the ingredients every day."

Laughter erupted from Tomu, a man with brown hair and purple shades, "Toriko's nose is better than a Police dogs."

Reita looks down at the water, _'I kinda want to test that out.'_ She stifles a laugh at the thought

She was snapped out of it by Komatsu, "Just how much are you gonna eat!?"

"Almond cabbage is great." He replied. Reita giggled at the scene

Tomu looks towards Reita, "By the way, Reita." Said girl looks at him, "What are you wearing?"

Looking down at her attire she looks back at him, "I won't be staying with Komatsu and Toriko. I need to go find an ingredient for my client, and this should keep my body temperature warm and dry."

Toriko glances over, "Dry?"

Komatsu nods in agreement, "What ingredient are you looking for anyway?"

Humming to herself she answers, "Secret~." She teases with a wink

"Don't be like that Rei-chan, tell me." Komatsu whines

Tomu chuckles, "Well, whatever it is, be careful alright. The Baron Archipelago isn't exactly safe, especially with no weapons on you." He informs. She lazily shrugs her shoulders, "Looks like we're here. The Baron Archipelago." As they neared the sharp rocks

As they passed them they spotted yellow skinny mammals on the rocks, "What are those?" Komatsu asks

Her molten yellow eyes slightly narrow, ' _Why are they here?'_

"Friday monkeys, they're extremely wary and cowardly beasts. They won't attack us." Toriko explains, "But why're they in a place like this? They're usually in caves."

' _Exactly...is something going on?'_

The boat stopped at the opening of the mangrove trees, "This is the only entrance of the Baron Archipelago. It's a mangrove tunnel, nicknamed 'The Ogre's Mouth'." Tomu explains. Komatsu whimpers at that

Reita ruffles his hair, making him look up to her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. The animals here aren't that strong...well, last time I checked anyway." She reassures

"You've been here before?" She nods her head, ' _I know she goes places, and does dangerous things...but to do them all alone, just how strong is she?!'_

The trio were soon in a smaller boat with Toriko rowing, while Komatsu and Reita were looking at the fish that were circling the boat. Reita looks towards the nearing island and looks at the peak, ' _The chance of the eggs being up there is pretty high, but I'll just check around the low lands first.'_

"Are those sharks? This place is swarming with them." Komatsu comments

"They're called Baron Sharks. Though it varies a little depending on their size, they're capture level 1." Toriko explains

Komatsu pales, "Capture Level 1! It takes ten pro-hungers to bring that thing down?!" He exclaims, "And...there's...this many." He whimpers, as the number of sharks increase

A birds cry startles him, as he clutches the gun closer to his chest. Reita casts him a worried glance, "That's just a wild animal. There are over 50,000 in the Archipelago, and the King of them all is the Galala Crocodile." Toriko informs the two

"R-Right." Komatsu stutters, "I'm really scared about facing that creature."

When the boat abruptly stopped a bit to hard, it caused a zoned out Reita to fall forward right into Toriko, "Sorry about that, zoned out." She apologies, as she backs away with a sheepish-apologetic smile

He grins, "It's okay. We're here." He says, as he got out the boat and walks away

Komatsu and Reita slowly follow after him, "I may have made a poor life choice here." Komatsu whispers, as he holds the gun close to him

"There's no time like the present. Anytime afterwards is the wrong time." Toriko lectures

Komatsu gulps, "I'm pretty sure that the present is the wrong time too." He mumbles

Reita playfully rolls her eyes, "Then next time just stay at the restaurant and I'll go alone, scary cat." She teases. Toriko chuckled a bit, "I think I should part here-"

"Something's stuck to me!" Komatsu cries in fear

The duo look over and spot the cause, "That's a Baron Leech. It's sucking your blood, don't worry about it." Toriko nonchalantly says

"I'm totally going to worry about it!" As he reaches to pull it off

"Don't do that!" Reita yells, stopping his hand from ripping the leech off, "Removing it by force will leave a gaping wound."

"Please help me!" He cries

Toriko walks over and squeezed the juice of a couple of leaves onto the leech, making it detach itself, leaving a red spot on the back of Komatsu's neck, "The sea water gives the Mangrove leaves a high salt content, which the leeches are weak against." He explains, after seeing the confused look on Komatsu

Reita sighs, "Hold still. I'll bandage it." Reaching to her thigh ouch she pulls out a bandage and applies it, "There."

"Thanks." He mumbles

Reita ruffles his hair, "Not even here for a full minute and you're already being targeted." She teases. Komatsu huffs a bit at her teasing, "But I best part here. I myself need to find my clients ingredient, but before that." Breaking her necklace off her neck she clips it around Komatsu's, "Remember, I'm a calls away if your in trouble."

Komatsu blushes a bit, "H-Hai. Good luck!" He chirps

Turning to Toriko she smiles, "Good luck on the Galala Crocodile."

He returns it, "Same to you." With that said, she walks away

Komatsu looks at her vanishing back, "I hope she's okay."

Toriko looks down at his small friend, "I'm sure she'll be fine." He says, before walking away. Komatsu hesitantly follows after him

"This place is really creepy." Komatsu mumbles, as he walks behind Toriko

"Wait!"

"Coming here was definitely-eh!?" Komatsu cries, as he looks at the gigantic tiger

 **Baron Tiger (Mammal Beast)**

 **Capture Level 3**

"A Baron Tiger." Toriko says, as the beast roars

"C-Capture level 3? It takes thirty people to take that beast on! It is official my life is over." He cried

Toriko guards Komatsu, "Want to...mess with me?" Toriko asks in a demonic voice. The tiger whimpers before running away in fear

"Huh?"

"I thought something was weird. The Baron Tiger usually live deep in the Baron Marshlands, they shouldn't be in the forest, just like the Friday Monkey." Toriko states, "The only explanation for that is that something drove them out of their natural habitat. It's not a level 5 Galala Crocodile its something more powerful."

Komatsu whimpers, "More p-powerful than the Galala Crocodile?" He pales a bit, as his mind goes to Reita, 'Is she going to be okay?! What if something bad happened to her? What do I do!?' He thought in panic

Toriko glances over and spots the hyperventilating Komatsu, 'What's wrong with him...oh, Reita. Must be worried about her...maybe it wasn't a good idea that we split so early after all. Wait, why am I worried?'

 **WITH REITA**

A low growl escapes her lips, as she glares at the nearing carnivores. The whimpering of fear easily reached her ears as the beast scampers away, letting out a sigh she picks up her jacket and boots before walking away from the shallow lake. Shaking her head, she lets her hair whip around, getting the murky slime off her face and hair

Looking around the area she scoffs, "This place is messed up. First the monkeys, now the tigers, what is messing up the food chain?" She growls out. The near by beasts all duck down in fear at the growling female who let loose an intimidating aura, "Well, there should be two more places I have yet to check."

Leaping onto a tree branch she pushes off and hops from branch to branch, seeing as it was easier than walking or running on ground where predators lie in wait. Then again, the trees also hold predators, such as large birds and insects, but that was the least on her min. The small burning sensation on the side of her waist scratched at her concentration

Crouching down she stops moving and rubs the side of her waist, "Damn, the water must have agitated it." She mumbles, before a loud roar catches her attention. Looking towards the peek of the mountain she sighs, "Toriko better keep Komatsu safe, if not, I'll beat him to death." She mumbles before taking off

 **KOMATSU AND TORIKO**

Komatsu looks around the area, "It's pretty quiet here." He says, as the lake near by ripples with bugs, "I know that We're near the Galala Crocodile habitat, but there are hardly any animals around here. It's starting to get creepy." As he shutters. The camp fire providing little warmth to his scared mind

"It's probably because they've been eaten." Toriko states

"Eh?"

"We don't know how big it's appetite is, but it looks like it could eat pretty much every creature on the Baron Archipelago." As he looks at a spiders net to see nothing

Komatsu shivers in fear at the fact, "That means every creature on the island is in danger." Swallowing a lump in his throat he squeaks out, "Including us."

Toriko gives him a dubious look, "You worry to much." As he hits into anything slice of meat

Komatsu looks at him, before looking towards the woods in worry, ' _Rei-chan, I hope you're safe.'_ He thought, as his mind traveled to when they first met. It was quite hectic if he had a say in it, "By the way, I'm still bleeding from when the leech bit me. Is it okay?"

"That's because leeches secrete a substance called Hirudin which prevents blood from clotting, but it'll stop bleeding eventually." Toriko calmly informs

Komatsu on the other hand turns pale, "Just when exactly is eventually?" He nervously asks. Toriko laughs at his expression, but a strange sound stopped him from laughing, "Toriko-san?" A large 'thump' noise brought their attention to a large snake that emerged from the lake, "EEEHHHH!?"

 **Swamp Snake (Reptile Beast)**

 **Capture level 5**

"A swamp snake." Toriko says, as he gets into position to fight. The snake then collapsed right next to where Komatsu was standing, "What's with that wound?" Komatsu shakily looks to the snake to see something had taken a bite out of the snake, "It was killed in one bite."

"There's no way the Swamp Snake and Galala Crocodile are the same capture level." Komatsu reasoned

"Yea, but this jaw size isn't normal." Toriko states, "But how did it get the Swamp Snake? They're supposed to be hard to find..." Then they saw something on the snakes skin

"Those are-"

"Baron Leeches." Toriko finishes, "It was making the Baron Leeches suck this things blood, and then following the smell?" Toriko asks, rather than states. The snake was suddenly dragged back into the waged, before a gigantic creature emerged from the lake

' _I'm going to die here.'_ Komatsu thought

"Speaking of which, you were also bitten by a Baron Leech. So ever since you entered Baron Archipelago we've also been targets." Toriko looks at the large creature with a grin, "Your targets, Galala Crocodile." The beast roared

"It's humongous!" Komatsu cried. The crocodile opens its mouth to show the dozens of leeches in it, "It's been raising Baron Leeches!"

"This guy has probably been living for about 300 years."

"300 years! Even the IGO don't have data about this!"

Toriko's grin turns slightly dark, "Now it all makes sense. So you're the overwhelming powerful predator?" The beast roared in response

 **GALALA CROCODILE [300 YEARS OLD] (REPTILE BEAST)**

 **CAPTURE LEVEL 8**

The beasts roar pushed Komatsu back and into a tree, "Toriko-san."

"300 Years, that means that the meat has gotten tastier as it matured, right?" As drool slipped passed his mouth

"Is food all you think about?! How's not the time!"

"I may have decided something." Toriko said facing the Galala Crocodile, "To add you to my full course meal!"

The crocodile roared as it charged towards Toriko who quickly evaded, but wasn't quick enough, for the Baron Leeches cling to his arm. The Galala Crocodile then swung it's tails towards Toriko, which he quickly dodged and then grabbed the tail before swinging the crocodile back

 **WITH REITA**

Looking around the area she hears a piercing, to her sensitive ears, loud roar that ruffled the tree tops. Worry seeped into her heart as she hops through the tree tops faster. Reaching towards the next landing point, something flashed through her vision and on pure instinct she caught the large something, before her back struck into a tree

"TORIKO-SAN!"

Groaning at the heavy weight she pushes it off, "You weigh a lot." She grumbles, as she rubs her back

Toriko looks at her in shock, "Reita?"

A dubious look is sent his way, "It's me." Extending her hand, he helps her up, "Now go get that stupid crocodile." She says with a smirk

"Yea!" He grins, before walking out of the bush of fallen trees. Brushing off the leeches he looks at his target, "It's not good to draw this fight out longer." He says, more to himself that her

Nodding to herself she heads off to where Komatsu stood, "Yo, Komatsu."

"Rei-chan! You're Okay!" As he tackles her into a hug, "I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine. Keep your attention on the target though, you never know what'll happen." She says, her attention still on Toriko and the Galala Crocodile

"I will show you respect and present you with my human weaponry." As he finish his sentence, a gigantic red demon could be seen behind him holding a fork and knife

"A demon." Komatsu whispers

' _A demon huh...pretty cool though.'_

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" As he put his hands together and the red aura around him started to grow, as he prepared for his signature move. The Galala Crocodile roared as it charged at Toriko

"Time to move." Wrapping her arm around Komatsu waist, they leap further away from the spot

 **"FORK!"** Toriko yelled, as he jabbed his left hand into the crocodiles underside, **"KNIFE!"** As he brought his right hand on the beasts head, "Gochisousama Deshita." As the beast fell behind him, landing right where the duo once stood

"A-Amazing, this is Bishokuya Toriko!" Komatsu said in awe

 **ELSE WHERE**

"There was a disaster on the Baron Archipelago. We received a report that it was the work of the Galala Crocodile, but that was unfortunately not the case. There is also some interesting information to report. The Galala Crocodile was killed by one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko." A purple wrinkly man wearing a cloak said, while carrying a staff

"Oh? So they've started to act. Those four heavenly kings." A man wearing a man said

"Also, there was something else."

"Hm?"

"They spotted the Fallen General with Toriko, as well. She seemed to be standing by and watching rather then helping."

The shadows that danced across his body seemed to flourish as his eyes gleamed, "In other words, she's gotten even stronger and more wild?" The silence was all he needed for an answer as his dark chuckle danced around the room

 **BACK WITH THEM**

"You guys start without me, I need to get the ingredient."

Toriko was to busy drooling at the large rolls of meat, Komatsu on the other hand wasn't, "I thought you already had your ingredient."

Shaking her head, she places her boots and jacket down, "Not yet. Give me a few good minutes and I should have it." Without waiting for a reply she dives into the murky lake

"Rei-chan!" He cries out, but was ignored. Paddling down to the bottom she looks around. Despite her vision being obscured, she could clearly see the outlines of all the living creatures in the murky lake. Reaching the bottom of the lake she looks around, before something near the wall catches her attention

Paddling over she latches onto the slimy, mud like, wall. Tilting her head to the side she quickly dodges the needles to the head, ' _The hell?!'_ Glowing red eyes peek from the wall, before it blasted out of the wall, ' _Crap! I can't see anything!'_

Swatting at the mud that covered her vision she spots oddly shaped feathers slam into her face. The air in her mouth escaped, making her face cringe, before her attention goes back to the area. Egg upon egg laid in the hole that left them there. Reaching into her pouch she pulls out a picture, double checking the description before grinning

Grabbing one of the eggs she can't help but gurgle at the weight, ' _Heavy...and large! Although it's a little smaller than my hands put together.'_ She thought. Reaching into the same pouch she pulls out a sack and unfolds it to its full size. Grabbing about two dozen eggs she seals the top and nods to herself, before lightly covering up the opening of the nest, which was stilled filled with dozens of eggs

Kicking her way to the surface does she finally register the burning pain in her chest. Using her free arm she pushes her way to the surface, before breaking through, "Rei-chan! You're okay!" Komatsu cries in glee

Reita waves at the duo, who were eating the prize, "You're back." Toriko greets. Rolling her eyes playfully she swims over, before her feet touch the ground, "What's in there?"

Looking at the sack she grins, "My ingredient of course." She grabs her boots and jacket from the ground, "You guys wants some? I have a few extras." She offers with a smile

"Yea!"

"If you don't mind."

Sitting with the duo she rids her hair of most of the slime and mud, before sliding her jacket on, "Here. I hear they're best boiled." As she hands them one each

"Heavy." Komatsu says in awe

Toriko plays with his egg, "Pretty weird egg. About the size of my hand, but smaller." Toriko comments, "Komatsu, you don't mind cooking this for me, do ya?"

"No problem."

Reita pokes Komatsu in the forehead, "Don't forget you owe me White Apple Sake."

His expression changes, "That's right! I told you I would when you returned, didn't I." She nods her head, "Oh yea, here you go." He hands her the necklace

"Thanks. So, when are we going to eat?" As she looks at the sparkling meat on the slab

"Now." Cutting it in half, he gives the taller duo each a piece

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant-" Toriko says

"The insides marbling is perfectly cooked and juicy!" Reita finished

"YYUUUMMMM!"

Toriko turns to Komatsu, "Tell me, why would someone who can makes something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?"

Komatsu smiles lightly, as Reita pats his head, "My dream is to becomes a First-Class chef. so I want to try my hardest to make the best dishes and I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I'll never be able to cook them the best I can." Pride flashes through Reita's eyes, "That's why I decided that I wanted to see the Galala Crocodile, even though it would be dangerous."

"You sure have grown Komatsu." It was his turn to look at her, "I remember when you wouldn't even come on a simple hiking hunt, saying something about it being deadly." She chuckles at the memory

Toriko blinks at the information, "You two are partners?"

Reita shakes her head, "No, but we're best friends. I've simply known him for three years, nothing more, and nothing less." She answers

Toriko nods his head, before he grins, "When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body. That's because eating and cooking something means that you are receiving the power of its life. That's why we say 'Itadakimasu'."

"Toriko-san, what is your dream?"

"My dream is to create a Lifetime Full Course Menu."

Komatsu looked at him in awe, as Reita smiles, "Lifetime Full Course Menu." She repeated in a whisper

"Yea. You start with hors-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, though." Reita looks at him in surprise, "Right now my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about! And those delicious things, all different lives, I want to meet every single one of them."

"Toriko-sans full course." Komatsu mumbled in awe, "Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would it be okay if I come with you?"

Reita wraps her arm around Komatsu's shoulder, "Ya don't mind one more, do you?" She asks grinning

"Do what you want." He says, not even looking at them, "There's no time like the present."

"And anytime afterwards is the wrong time, right?!" Komatsu asks

Toriko grins, "Komatsu, Reita! Let's keep frying more of this stuff!"

Komatsu cheers, "Okays Toriko-san!"

"It's awesome, isn't it, Komatsu, Reita, once you get going you can't stop." Toriko states

"Yes, it's so delicious!" Komatsu replied

"So good!" Reita cheers

"Come on, fry it faster!"

"Okay, Toriko-san, leave it to me!" Turning back to grab another piece, he's shocked, "Wait! Huh!?" The other two look over and spot nothing but the Galala Crocodile skeleton

' _Shit, we ate it all. Crap, crap, crapity, crap.'_

"You couldn't have eaten it all, Toriko-san!" Komatsu yells. Toriko on the other hand pats his enlarged stomach

"Ugh...oops." Reita weakly apologizes

"It was for the party!"

"Whatever I eat, I eat 'till there's nothing left. That's my rule! Aw, man, I'm stuffed!"

"Toriko-san, didn't I tell you that we couldn't eat it all, you knew that too Rei-chan! What am I going to tell my superiors?" Komatsu yells, as he starts freaking out. Reita looks the other way in slightly guilt, although she's laughing on the inside

"Just tell them this, it was delicious."

"What good is that going to do?" He yells, before ripping at his hair in frustration, "Forgeg about being the greatest cook, I'm going to get fired!"

Realization struck Reita, "Forget that! I'm not going to get my White Apple Sake!"

"That sure was delicious, but it was still a step below getting into my Full Course." Toriko comments

Komatsu whips his head to him, "So after all that, you're giving it a failing grade!?"

 _'Yea, they're gonna be a great pair.'_ Looking towards the sky she stifles a giggle, ' _Wonder how those two idiots are doing. Can't wait to taste these babes.'_ Her eyes going to the sack, ' _Awe well, today was fantastic anyway.'_

* * *

 **You should like, check out my other stories, including on wattpad. I go by Fallen_music or Lazy-girl, you'll know it's me when you see the exact same story posted on there. Give me all types of feed back please, so I can hopefully improve this story. 5682 words**


End file.
